The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in flexible foot supports or foot wraps which support the foot of a wearer so as to provide greater comfort as well as protection against certain disruptive forces to which the foot is subjected. More particularly, the present invention is adapted for use by athletes and the like wherein the feet of the athlete are subject to unusual strains as a result of strenuous activities, and particularly provides a useful, self-contained, flexible, elastic appliance or attachment for cushioning, supporting and structurally controlling the foot, thus limiting or preventing secondary compensatory positional deformities in the foot and related physical structure. In the human foot, the longitudinal arch is formed by the seven tarsal bones and the five metatarsal bones and ligaments binding them together. The greatest part of the tensile stress on the longitudinal arch is borne by the lower ligaments. In addition to the longitudinal arch, the foot presents a series of transverse arches at the posterior part of the metatarsals and the anterior part of the tarsus. The transverse arches are strengthened by various ligaments and muscles, and by the tendons which stretch across the arches. The medial longitudinal arch is considerably higher and more important for its function in balance and agility, but, due to its position is more susceptible to damage from strenuous activity. Undesired relaxation of this arch may result from a localized weakness in the arch area and, under strenuous exertion, this weakness can create complex foot problems and create discomfort to the individual. Indeed, strenuous activity itself can often cause a relaxation of the arch which in turn can create pain. In addition, undesirable malformation or displacement of an arch may result from weakness or atrophy of intrinsic muscles associated with the arch.
While the above-noted problems have been recognized in the past, and certain attempts have been made to alleviate the problems, an acceptable foot support or wrap has not been available which may conveniently be worn in an athletic shoe and which effectively supports the athlete's foot properly without migrating during rigorous activities.
An example of a previous attempt to provide a foot pad for the human foot may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,836 to Rayner, issued Nov. 30, 1948. In this apparatus, a fabric sleeve is positioned underneath a foot by means of two elastic straps extending over the foot at the metatarsal region thereof. The fabric sleeve may receive a support cushion which generally underlies the metatarsal arch of the foot. Other examples of cushioning devices utilized on the human foot may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,691 to Luchs, issued Nov. 27, 1956, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,601 to Scholl, issued May 31, 1966. Other applications of foot supports for strictly medical purposes may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,130 to Cotton, issued June 11, 1963, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,399 to Huff issued Jan. 21, 1975. This latter device discloses a heel protector and cross-strap assembly within which a heel cushion may be placed and strapped onto the foot inside a shoe.
Both flexible and semi-rigid fabricated foot appliances according to the prior art have unfortunately been often bulky, thereby changing the size of one shoe and thus, ultimately compromising purposeful support and function available to the foot and ankle by that shoe. Another ill or undesirable effect of the shoe inserted flexible or semi-rigid fabricated foot support is the increased weight of the foot and shoe, as well as frictional shear and a decreased tactile sensation in the foot, as it rests upon the appliance within the shoe. As the foot, ankle and knee function during normal activities, ideal foot-shoe fit is essential. A light, non-bulky type of footgear, encompassing appropriate structural foot control is essential in protecting and preventing secondary structural stresses placed on the foot.
The present invention is constructed to eliminate the problems described above, especially when used by athletes and the like, and will function as a soft, but firm device which conforms to the particular morphology of the foot. It solves both the problem of bulk when a foot support is worn inside of a shoe, while at the same time avoids the mislocation of the arch support under the influence of strenuous activity. The present invention, therefore, provides a safe, comfortable support which may be worn during all types of activities.